SEMPURNA
by queensterkim
Summary: Kibum kesal dengan Jinki yang telah mengacuhkannya sepanjang hari, ada apa dengan Jinki? apa yang dilakukannya? bersediakah anda untuk RnR    it's Yaoi , OnKey couple


**Title : SEMPURNA**

**PAIRING : ONKEY**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Little Bit Angst**

**Rating : PG**

**Length : One Shoot  
><strong>

**DC : Onew dan Key punya emaknye masing-masing. Tapi plot murni saya yang bikin**

* * *

><p><strong>an : heiho, saya post ff lagi muahahahahahai **

**saya sarankan saat baca ini sertakan playlist lagu SEMPURNA nya Andra and The BackBone **

**untuk mempermudah mendapat feel cerita ini :D **

**moga suka nee^^ **

**Check it out ~ **

KEY POV **  
><strong>

CKLEK

BLAM

"BODOH!"

Umpatku setelah membanting kamarku. Hari ku hari ini benar-benar buruk. Damn you Jinki, it's all because of you erggggh!. Kau bisa bayangkan saat aku berangkat sekolah dia tidak menjemputku kerumah, disekolah aku hanya bertemu dengannya sesekali. Dia bahkan tidak mencium pipiku saat bertemu padahal itu kebiasaannya yang paling kusuka. Dan lebih parah lagi aku menunggunya 1 JAM agar pulang bersama. Dia tidak muncul, shit aku harus pulang sendirian. POKOKNYA AKU BENCI HARI INI. AKU BENCI DENGANMU LEE JINKI.

"Aku gerah, aku mau mandi"

Lalu aku melepaskan seragam sekolah menyebalkanku dan beranjak kemar mandi. Aku butuh wangi blossom dari sabunku dan air hangat agar aku bisa sedikit rileks.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

CKLEK

"huah segar" ucap ku seraya mengeringkan rambut honey ku yang masih basah dengan handuk. Aku lalu menghampiri meja belajarku untuk melihat ponselku. WHAT? No message? No Calling darinya? Jinki kau keterlaluan huh!. Aku melemparkannya keranjang disusul dengan tubuhku yang sengaja ku hempaskan juga. Ku pandang wallpaper ponselku. Hanya bergambar selca kami berdua saat festival beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau jahat Jinki, kau mengacuhkanku seharian, kau kenapa" lirih ku.

Sial! Kenapa aku menangis? Aku bodoh. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur mataku terasa berat. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku.

_I don't wanna be in love alone_

_Wanna give you my heart_

_But you can't be playin' cause_

_I don't wanna be in love alone_

_See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one_

_Cause I don't wanna be in love alone_

_So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby_

_No I don't wanna be in love alone_

_All on my body, and I just can't take it_

Ck! Ponselku berbunyi. Huh menganggu tidurku saja. Langsungku angkat tanpa aku melihat nama siapa yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hey baby, it's me heheheh"

"hah? Nugu?"

"Jinki baby, aigoo apa suaraku berubah sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenalinya"

"oh, kau Jinki"

TUNGGU!

JINKI

APA?

"JINKI?" pekikku terkejut.

"nee baby, ini aku, aku mau..."

" MAU APA MENELPON KU HAH? KAU MENYEBALKAN, KAU TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU KESEKOLAH, KAU TIDAK MENGHANTARKANKU PULANG, AKU MENUNGGUMU 1 JAM TAHU! KAU KENAPA HAH? "

"Baby, dengar..."

"KALAU KAU MAU PUTUS DENGANKU BILANG SAJA , TIDAK PERLU MENJAUHIKU SEPERTI INI!"

"Dengar dulu Kibum.."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Aku merasakan cairan hangat mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Apa itu benar Jinki, kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"Kibum?"

"APA? Hiks.."

"kau menangis sayang? Astaga Kibum kumohon pembicaraanku jangan dipotong dulu oke? Aku ingin memberitahumu datanglah ke taman sekarang, taman yang biasa kita datangi, aku tunggu.."

"Mwo, aku tidak..."

.tut

Sial sudah mati. Kulihat jam wekerku. Pukul 19.30 ? aisshh mau apa dia malam-malam seperti ini di taman.

"Oh, tidak jangan katakan prasangkaku itu benar"

Buru-buru aku ambil sweater rajutan soft pinkku. Terang saja diluar dingin.

"Umma aku keluar sebentar nee"

Aku pamit dengan ummaku yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"mau kemana sayang?"

"ketaman, ada Jinki soalnya"

"jangan lama-lama nee"

"nee.."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"PABO, STUPID, BAKA!" umpatku sambil berjalan mengunjungi taman yang dimaksud. Sesekali ku menendang kerikil yang serasa seperti menghalangi jalanku. Aku berjanji jika saat di taman nanti aku menemukannya dan mengeluarkan senyum sipit bodohnya itu aku akan MENCEKIKNYA!.

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman. Tapi..kenapa sepi? Pabo! Kan karena sudah malam. Tapi kenapa gelap? Bukankah taman ini dikelilingi lampu jalan yang selalu dinyalakan setiap malam. Ige mwoya?

"HYA! JINKI DIMANA KAU, TUNJUKAN DIRIMU? APA MAKSUDNYA INI HAH? MAU MENAKUTI KU HUH?"

Tep

Huh lampu-lampunya menyala? Okey ini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tak lama aku mendengar sesuatu. Tunggu aku tau ini, sebuah alunan dari petikan gitar. Tapi dari mana suaranya? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sumber suara. Aku tau alunan lagu ini, sangat-sangat tahu ini. Ketemu. Ada seseorang laki-laki yang sedang bermain gitar di bangku panjang tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku lajukan langkah ku mendekatinya.

"Jinki?"

Jinki menengadahkan wajahnya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Omo! Sejak kapan senyuman kekasih stupidku ini menjadi sangat tampan. Tunggu lagu yang dimainkannya ini jangan-jangan..

Kau begitu sempurna  
>Di mataku kau begitu indah<br>Kau membuat diriku  
>Akan selalu memujamu<p>

Astaga Jinki. Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Jinki benar-benar menyanyikannya. Suaranya mengalun indah bersama dengan petikan gitar yang ia mainkan.

_Di setiap langkahku_  
><em>Kukan selalu memikirkan dirimu<em>  
><em>Tak bisa ku bayangkan<em>  
><em>Hidupku tanpa cintamu<em>

Entah kenapa Jinki terlihat begitu bersinar didepan mataku. Dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku hanya untukku? Aku benar-benar speechles sekarang. Niatku untuk mencekiknya benar-benar hilang.

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku_  
><em>Takkan mampu manghadapi semua<em>  
><em>Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa<em>

_Kau adalah darahku_  
><em>Kau adalah jantungku<em>  
><em>Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku<em>

_Oh kibumku kau begitu..._

Jinki bahkan mengganti liriknya menjadi namaku. Astaga astaga astaga pipiku rasanya panas. Mata sipitnya menatap ku dalam bersama dengan senyumnya.

Sempurna...

Tuhan aku mau pingsan sekarang.

"Jinki.." desisku.

Jinki menepuk bangku disebelahnya menandakan ia memintaku duduk disampingnya. Dengan sedikit ragu aku berjalan mendekati laki-laki bodoh ini. Mataku tak lepas menatap wajah Jinki. Sudah kah aku bilang dirinya sekarang terlihat begitu tampan? Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku lalu mengelusnya. Dengan suara pelannya ia berujar

"Baby, soal kejadian tadi..."

Sreet~

Aku lupa ternyata aku masih marah padanya. langsung saja ku lepas tangannya yang sedang memegang pipiku tadi. Mataku langsung menatapnya tajam. Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kibum.."

"Tadi pagi sampai sore kau mengacuhkan ku, lalu malam ini kau menyuruhku datang kesini melihat kau bernyanyi lagu kesukaanku. Maksudmu apa?"

" Kibum, begini aku..."

"Benarkan dugaanku, kau mau mengatakan mau putus denganku kan katakan saja?"

Jinki menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu meletakkan gitar itu disampingnya. Kedua tangannya menggengam kedua tanganku. Tangannya dingin? Sudah berapa lama ia disini.

"Kibum, sekali saja omonganku jangan dipotong okey?" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dengan semua perkataan yang akan dilontarkannya nanti. Kuatkan hatimu Kibum jangan lemah. Jangan sampai menangis oke.

"ada alasannya kenapa aku pagi ini aku tidak menjemputmu, kenapa aku jarang bertemu denganmu di sekolah tadi, kenapa aku tidak menghantarkanmu pulang, dan terakhir kenapa aku menyuruh kau datang kemari dan bernyanyi lagu kesukaanmu.."

Aku masih diam. Baiklah aku tidak mengerti pembicaraannya ini mengarah kemana.

Aku masih diam memandanginya. Jinki kemudian merogoh sesuatu di tasnya. Astaga aku baru sadar, Jinki masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya.

"masih ingat dengan festival yang kita datangi beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"hubungannya apa?"

"kau ingat kau seperti mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku ingin pacarku bisa menyanyikan lagu favoritku

"Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu aku mencoba berlatih menyanyikan lagu. Lalu menyanyikannya dihadapanmu sampai kau merasa kagum. Aku tidak menjeputmu pagi ini karena aku sengaja datang awal kesekolah agar bisa menyanyikan lagu ini diruang musik sendirian, saat pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu karena senar gitarku rusak. Aku harus memperbaikinya sebelum aku mempertontonkan ini ke dirimu"

Jinki lalu menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafasnya sejenak.

"aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mu Kibum, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, mesti itu sulit untukku" Jinki kembali menatapku dalam. Entah lah tatapan matanya serasa seperti memojokkan ku.

Genggaman tangan dirinya ia lepas. Kedua tangan besarnya sekarang singgah dikedua pipiku. Membuatku agar pandanganku tak lepas darinya.

"Kibum, sekalipun aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan kita ini, jadi jangan sampai berpikiran seperti itu ok?"

Ia lalu mempertemukan keningnya dengan milikku. Oke fine, aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. HAPPY? Aku terlampau jahat, mengingat sikapu yag dari tadi menjudge dirinya yang tidak-tidak.

"Ini kah alasannya sampai-sampai kau tidak sempat mengganti baju seragammu hum?" tanyaku.

"aku terlalu bersemangat Kibum, sampai-sampai aku lupa membawa baju gantiku ehehheheh"

Hiks~

"eh? Baby kau kenapa? Apa perkataanku tadi ada yang salah?" wajahnya kemudian berubah begitu cemas saat mendengar isakan tangisku.

"pabo! Jinki Pabo!, stupid, kau tahu? Karena rahasiamu itu, aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kau tega membuatku cemas, kau tega membuat kesal, kau tega membuatku..."

Grep~

Kedua tangan besar itu memelukku. Perkataan yang ingin kulontarkan seketika lenyap dipikiranku.

"mianhae.." hanya itu yang diucapnya dengan lirih.

"aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal, marah atau bahkan menangis, ini benar-benar diluar rencanaku, aku melakukan ini semua untukmu Kibu, just for you"

Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh didunia jika aku melepaskan namja ini. Dielusnya kepalaku lembut lalu turun kepunggungk pelan membuatku semakin nyaman didepelukannya.

"seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Jinki, aku menjudgemu yang bukan-bukan pikiranku terlau sempit Jinki"

Aku hanya takut kehilangan namja ini. Kau hebat Jinki, kau membuatku kalah sekarang.

"uljimma baby, aku mengerti, aku mengerti kau hanya takut."

Dia lalu mengecup keningku, lalu hidungku. Tuhan, bahkan sekarang aku menjadi sangat rindu dengan sentuhannya.

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku_  
><em>Takkan mampu manghadapi semua<em>  
><em>Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa<em>

_Kau adalah darahku_  
><em>Kau adalah jantungku<em>  
><em>Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku<em>

_Oh sayangku kau begitu..._  
><em>Sempurna...<em>

"lalu, bagaimana dengan penampilanku bagus tidak?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"kau menyanyikannya sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari penyanyi aslinya" jawabu sambil terkekeh. Muka Jinki lalu memerah. Aigoo really cute.

"Jinki"

"hum?"

"aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, aku merasakan aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia hari ini"

Benar, aku beruntung aku punya Jinki

"gomawo baby, ini yang aku tunggu darimu, yaitu pujian untukku heheheh"

Kami berdua kemudian tertawa bersama.

"jinki"

"apa?"

"tutup matamu"

"untuk apa?"

"just do it ok?"

"ok"

Tidak ada salahnya kan, aku juga ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untuknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku mengecup bibir tebalnya lembut mencoba mengalirkan rasa cintaku ini lewat ciumanku. Kubiarkan kedua tanganku menangkup wajahnya, hanya sebuah kecupan biasa sampai Jinki sadar dari shocknya dan membalasnya. Kubiarkan dirinya mendominasi. Bibirnya mulai berani mengulum bibirku lalu menjilatinya. Ah~ cukup! Aku malu.

Jinki melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Hey memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Kurasakan wajahku panas karena malu. Aku mencium Jinki duluan aigoo, that was embarassed. Wajah Jinki berubah cerah kemudian menatapku jenaka sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Thank you Kibum, usahaku seperti terbayar sepenuhnya heheheh"

Aku kembali menuntun wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku, membiarkan hidung kami bersentuhahan satu sama lain. Gosh, he never fail make me melt with his sight. Jinki kembali bersenandung pelan untukku. Ku pastikan setelah kejadian ini takkan kubiarkan kekasih bodohku ini pergi dariku.

_Kau adalah kibumku, lengkapi diriku_  
><em>Oh kibumku kau begitu...<em>  
><em>Sempurna...<em>

The End

A/N 2 : Wahahahahahah bagaimana?

Tolong jangan tertawakan sang author yang abis bikin ff geje parah kayak gini

salahin Onew sama Key noh yang mau jadi main cast di ff saya

*dicekek Onew dan Key depan belakang*

Sumpah ni ff udah kayak sinetro banget saya bikinnya #plakk

seperti biasa bagi yang udah baca ampe selesai

MOHON DENGAN SANGAT agar para readers mau meninggalkan jejaknya dengan cara mereview ff ini

saran, kritik semua saya terima dengan tangan terbuka

**SAY NO TO SILENT READERS **

**hey SR! Show out your face ok? **

**apa susahnya sih ngeriview, nih author kagak ngegigit orang ok?**

yang udah mau RnR jeongmal gamsahamnida nee *hug*

Love you~**  
><strong>


End file.
